The Lucky Ones
by Bluestarshine
Summary: Luck wasn't always on his side before, but he feels it's with him now. He feels lucky to have her, to have a family that cares about him, and he knows that this was how his life was always supposed to be - it just took him some time to realise it. She is his salvation, and he is hers. A story centred on Coby&Frankie but includes other characters.
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The light sifts through the cracks in the windows and falls down gently upon all in the room. The room is silent and peaceful as he wakes to it. It takes his eyes a moment to open entirely but once they have he is able to view the sleeping figure beside him with ease.

A smile tugs at Coby's lips before spreading widely as his eyes settle down upon the picture of Frankie resting beside him. Her eyes are closed, her lips are parted slightly, and her hair is brushed back off of her face.

He feels lucky as he looks at Frankie; lucky to have her, to be with her, to have her want him. He feels lucky that he can trust her, that she can trust him, but above all he feels that for once luck is on his side; they get a second chance.

After everything that they have been through, they get another chance to make this work and he won't give up. Coby could never give up on her, on this, on what they have because it's too rare, too precious, and he can't lose her again.

When he lost her, Coby lost a part of himself, a part of his heart. She makes him feel better, do better, and be better. He's never felt happier in his life, never felt safer, and for the first time in such a very long time Coby doesn't feel scared that he will lose her.

He isn't scared that she'll walk away, or she'll see him for who he is, because she knows who he is, his flaws and all, and she still chooses to stay with him. She chooses him, even though she knows who he really is.

Coby is no longer afraid that he'll mess this up because he won't let himself.

He smiles and places a strand behind her ear before he rolls onto his side and releases a soft sigh. He could watch her like this forever, breathing softly in and out, looking so peaceful and so happy. He could stay here and take in all the details of her, over and over, and he'd never get tired of it. He never could.

She stirs for a moment, before her eyes eventually open.

When she sees Coby watching her, she smiles at the sight of him and silently thinks that she could get used to this.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asks quietly.

He smiles. "Couldn't wait to see you."

Frankie smiles.

"I could get used to this." he adds.

His eyes flicker over the tattoo on her shoulder before he glances up to Frankie, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as he does.

A momentary frown flickers across her face.

"What?" she replies, uncertain of what he means. "Me being tattooed, or me having glad-wrap on my body?"

Coby breaks out with a smile that Frankie finds sweet.

"This.  
I mean, I don't mean 'could'. I mean – what I mean, Frank..." Coby slowly says.

"Coby." Frankie sighs and rolls on her side. "Spit it out."

"What I mean..." Coby watches her closely. "Is that I'm pretty sure I could get used to waking up to your face every morning."

"Really?" Frankie smiles.

Coby nods and leans in for a kiss.

When Frankie eventually pulls away, she drops her hand to his cheek and smiles.

"You're not so bad to look at yourself." Frankie smirks.

Coby's smile falters. "I was paying you a compliment and you return with an insult-"

"You know I'm joking, Coby." she says.

Coby sits upwards in bed. "Yeah, yeah. Well, here I am telling you you're the most beautiful woman on the earth and you're saying I'm 'not so bad' to look at."

"Coby. Listen to me." Frankie sits upwards. "You are a stud. An eternal stud."

A loud laugh escapes Coby's throat. "Stud? Really?"

Frankie begins to laugh. "Yep. You're a stud, although I don't really know what that means in this context."

"A stud is a piercing, Frankie. Or a piece of metal."

"Okay, so you're neither. What, did you want me to tell you you're beautiful?" Frankie smirks.

Coby shakes his head quickly. "Course not. Doesn't mean I can't call you it – Beautiful."

Frankie sighs and collapses back down against her pillow. "Now, I feel bad."

"Yeah, well you should." Coby sighs and pulls himself from the bed. "And your punishment is to stay in bed."

She frowns. "What?"

"Until I tell you to. You have to stay in bed." he instructs, standing up now.

Her eyes move over his bare chest, and his long legs, before she looks back up and smiles.

"Come on. You could stay with me." Frankie smiles. "I'm sorry, Cobes."

"It's alright, just stay here and think about what you've done." he grins.

"Why is it that a part of me thinks you tricked me into this?" Frankie asks.

Coby turns to Frankie and grins. "Don't move."

"Not even an inch?" she asks.

He smirks as he considers her words. "Okay, maybe an inch. But do not move from this bed. Promise me?"

Frankie sighs and pulls the sheets up over her face.

"Frank." he says.

"I promise." she calls out.

Coby smiles and turns away. "Good."

When she hears his footsteps fading, Frankie pulls the blanket off of her face and releases a small sigh. She notices seconds later that the smile is still resting on her face, even when he's not with her she still smiles thinking about him.

Frankie knows that this is right, it's always been right but the timing was always wrong but now the timing is perfect. This time they have a second chance to make things work, to make them better. They have each other, and that's all that they need.

After a long time of waiting for Coby to return, of calling out to him and hearing him downstairs moving around in what she assumes what the kitchen, Frankie stood from the bed and decided that she would creep downstairs and have a peek at what Coby was doing.

It was just bad luck that Coby happened to be coming upstairs at that time.

When he spots her just outside the door of her room, dressed in his baggy shirt, Coby can't help but smile despite that she broke her promise.

"Frankie!" he exclaims, grinning at her.

She nearly jumps.

"Coby!" she snaps back.

He frightened her and caused her to jump.

She frowns at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" he crosses his arms. "What are you doing? I could have sworn that you and I had a deal, Frank. What are you doing up?"

Frankie tries to make up an excuse.

"Stretching..My legs. I needed to stretch." she says.

"Yeah, yeah." Coby rolls his eyes.

He moves up the stairs and begins pushing her back towards her bedroom.

"Hey, you can't do this." she tries to fight him.

He smiles at her sweetly but continues pushing her back inside her room.

"You promised me. So keep it. And yeah, I can. I'm doing it right now, aren't I? So, yes, apparently I can do this." he smiles like he's pleased with himself.

"This is my place." Frankie tries to fight it still.

She's fighting a losing battle.

"Yeah, I know." Coby smiles. "But you promised me, Frankie. You're going to stick by you're word, aren't you?"

She sighs. "Yes." she says finally.

Coby's smile remains. "Good. And if I catch you out again, you're going to be in trouble."

"That sounds..Ominous and a little creepy."

"The words that every boyfriend wants to here." he answers.

Frankie says nothing, the smile spreads on her face though.

"What?" Coby frowns. "You seriously think I'm creepy and ominous? Look at you! Smiling for no reason. I think we both know who the creepy one is, and it isn't me."

She shoves him playfully in the shoulder.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" Frankie replies.

"Sure. But if you're smiling because you're happy that you think your boyfriend is a creep, it's probably not a good sign..." Coby sighs.

"You're not a creep. You're sweet." she smiles.

"Ah. A sweet stud. That has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Coby says. "Now, Frank. Stay here. I'll be up in ten minutes."

"You promise?" Frankie says.

"Okay. Maybe eleven." he answers.

"I'll hold you to that." she smiles, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Coby smiles and kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he does.

"Or..I could just stay here..." he whispers as he pulls away.

She smiles and shoves him away. "Not a chance. Go on, stud. Downstairs. I'll see you in eleven minutes."

Coby sighs and turns away, but the smile remains on his face.

"See you." he smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :)  
I'm not sure what sparked the idea for this story, or where I plan to go with it, but I really enjoyed writing this and I would like to continue and take the story forward. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it and if you like it let me know. Oh & sorry for any spelling mistakes I missed.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Frankie releases a loud sigh as she attempts to break through the darkness that Coby's hand covering her eyes has created. He leads her down the stairs so slowly, and so carefully, but still she is fearful that she'll miss a step and fall.

"Is this _really _necessary, Cobes?" she asks.

"Yes!" he replies loudly. "How many times do I have to answer that question? Yes, it is."

They make it down the stairs slowly, several minutes later, with no injuries sustained and no more questions.

"This way." Coby settles his freehand down against her waist, pulling her forward as he does.

"Cobes," Frankie sighs again. "This is my place, I know where you're leading me too. We're in the kitchen right now, aren't we? I know where we are. I'm going to lose a toe for no reason."

"Yeah, yeah...Keep walking, Frank." he murmurs and guides her forward. "Almost there."

Her fingers brush against the couch, but she stays silent, He guides her down towards it, and slowly she sits down.

"And..." he pulls away his hand, stepping backwards as he does. "Here we go."

It takes her eyes a moment to readjust to the light, but once they have she is able to see what Coby has spent the morning doing: he has made her breakfast which consists of scrambled eggs and toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

He smiles proudly as he collapses down next to her on the couch.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"You didn't have to do this." she turns towards him quickly, a smile on her lips.

She finds him watching her with an almost unnerving intensity, still her smile remains.

"It's great, Cobes." she adds quickly.

He shrugs carelessly. "It's scrambled eggs, Frank. It's not like I prepared a five course meal for you.."

"Still...It looks and smells great. I'm starving." she smiles. "Thank you."

Coby smiles and leans forward, swallowing a large mouthful of his orange juice. He pulls the glass away finally and releases a sigh.

"Dig in."

She slides forward, joining his side, and picks up her plate ready to eat this delicious meal.

"Mm..." she says, after swallowing her first mouthful. "This is great stuff, Coby."

His grin widens. "Good." he says, "You deserve it."

She swallows her orange juice and turns towards him slowly. Frankie watches Coby silently for a moment before he notices, and when he does notice he shifts in his seat, his grin remains but he now wears a look of uncertainty over his face.

"What?" he frowns ever so slightly. "Do I have something on me?" he rubs at his face.

"No," she shakes her head.

"What is it then?"

Frankie pauses. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on." he sighs, still smiling sweetly at her. "Spit it out – not the food, the words. Don't spit the food out, unless it's horrible...Then you can - What is it, Frank?"

She shrugs. "I'm just glad you're back."

"So am I." he answers quietly.

"No, I mean..._You_. I'm glad you are back here."

She's glad that the man she always knew he was, the man he tried to be, is finally back.

His smile falters. "Yeah, well, like I said I'm glad to be back _here_."

Coby leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her forehead, she smiles and closes her eyes as he does.

"With you." he adds.

She pulls back and smiles at him, watching as he looks down at her slowly.

"Come on," he gestures back towards her plate. "Eat up before it goes cold."

After breakfast Coby carries the plates into the kitchen and offers to clean them up while Frankie has a shower, she doesn't object and heads upstairs for a shower. Once she has showered and changed into fresh clothes she returns downstairs to find Coby sitting on the staircase, tapping his feet, his hands interlocked, twiddling his thumbs like he's trying to forget something or focus on something else.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

His head snaps up towards her, like he didn't even hear her get out of the shower.

"Yeah," he says quickly, a smile breaking out on his face at the sight of her. "Yeah. Everything is great. Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugs. "Just checking. You were twiddling your thumbs."

"What's wrong with twiddling?" he smiles, standing from the stairs and moving up towards her as he speaks.

"Nothing." she smiles back at him.

He continues to smile at her.

"Good. Well, I'm off for a shower, then." he presses a quick peck to her lips.

"Alright." Frankie nods. "I've just got to head down to the store, pick up some groceries and that. I'll see you soon?"

Coby smiles and kisses her again. "See you when you get back."

"You'll be here?" she checks.

He nods before quickly adding, "If you want me to be."

She smiles. "Of course I do. I'll see you then."

She moves down the stairs, pausing as she reaches the bottom step. Frankie turns back towards Coby and speaks.

"Do you need anything?" she asks.

"Nah," he shakes his head.

"Nothing?" she checks. "Not even a beer?"

He smiles finally. "You know me so well."

She nods, picking her keys up off of the bench as she does. "That I do. So, I'll get some beers. Maybe a couple extra drinks, see if Matt wants to-"

"Nah," Coby quickly says, cutting her off. "I don't really feel like doing anything tonight, if that's alright with you?"

She frowns but not noticeably so, Coby doesn't pick up on it.

"You're sure?" she asks.

He nods. "Yeah. Kinda just thought it'd be cool if we hung out. Again. If you want?"

She watches as he shifts under her gaze, almost like he's nervous, like he's thinking she doesn't want to hang out with him.

"Yeah," Frankie nods enthusiastically. "Sure. That's cool with me."

Coby lifts an eyebrow, the smile remaining on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon." she answers.

He nods again, before he watches her move towards the front door.

"See you soon." he shouts out after her.

Coby heads upstairs towards the shower minutes after Frankie has gone out. He'd lingered at the top of the stairs for a moment before he eventually moved towards the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom he shuts the door behind him, and turns slowly towards the room. Coby leans back against the door and closes his eyes briefly, before he releases a long sigh and switches on the bathroom light.

Things will start to feel normal again, he tells himself silently as he reaches inside the shower and turns on both the nozzles. He allows the shower to heat up before he pulls off his clothes and slips inside it. The water feels warm against his skin, and he bathes in the heat, soaks it up, allows it to settle into his skin and bones, allows it to soothe him. He scrubs harshly at his hair as he rinses it under the running water, before he scrubs at his skin like he's trying to wash something away.

_You've got Frankie_, he thinks, _and you've got a family and good mates - you can keep this together, you can do it, you can start again._

He shuts his eyes and lowers his head down, allowing the hot water to stream down his neck and run down his back.

_Just keep pushing forward,_ he repeats, _things can't feel the same but they'll be good again, like how they once were. Just give it time._

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) I'm sorry about the late update, it just took me a little while to find time to write this...Here's a new chapter, I hope that you enjoy reading it - I know it's a little short but it felt right to end it there, and I promise I'll be updating sooner.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading & enjoy.**

**X**


End file.
